


Don't cry

by Starla_Phoenix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Im sorry if you read this, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, like it one of the first and probably last that I've written, read it if you want but I'm warning you don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starla_Phoenix/pseuds/Starla_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki can put up with a lot but what happens when it gets to be too much even for him to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cry

"Come on Tsukki are you even trying?" 

Tsukishima landed back on the floor after another attempt at a block which was just only an attempt. He has been receiving comments like that all day, how he's not trying his best or giving it his all when he really is, he's really been trying today but it's just not a good day. To begin with he couldn't find his headphones this morning, so he had to listen to all of his team mates conversations which gave him a headache. He slammed his fingers in a door so every time they get hit it starts to hurt again with a dull throb which only intensifies with every block which makes his blocks break just as it touches his hands, and now with everybody nagging on him. 

Tsukki doesn't say anything because he can't argue with them, he's off his game, but that doesn't mean they have to say that. Karasuno is playing against Nekoma, Kuroo is watching Tsukki from the other side of the net. He's trying not to aim too many spikes at Tsukki because he can see that he has hurt himself the way he finches every time the ball made contact with his left hand, and also that it seems to get him down more when he breaks his block from the pain. 

"Tsukki your tall and have talent so what are you doing holding back, not only are you not trying yourself but you show that you don't care about the team, so.." 

'Shit' Kuroo thinks as he runs under the net. Tears start rolling down Tsukki's face. Kuroo runs up and takes him into his arms. They slowly sink to the ground. 

"Shhhh shhh hey I got you, you did good Tsukki I know you hurt your hand, hey look at me please don't cry, I love you." 

Tsukki was still crying steadily into his chest. Everybody looked shocked at probably multiple things for one Tsukki let someone touch him, two the fact that it was Kuroo, and three that Tsukki was crying. 

"Hey baby can you look at me? , good okay well let go well have a bath how does that sound? Good? okay" 

Tsukki nods and Kuroo leads him out of the gym, Kuroo has seen this happen before Tsukki bottles up all of the negative things and eventually it breaks and the only thing that helps him is to be comforted and reassured because he will start to question everything from volleyball to his relationship and Kuroo knows that Tsukki needs him now before it gets worse. 

Tsukki keeps his head down not wanting to make eye contact with anybody other than Kuroo at the moment. But that didn't mean people couldn't see him. His team looking on the couple all either looking a bit shocked, regretful, or both. But especially Suga he made that last comment that made Tsukki break down. Suga obviously didn't mean it but he thought that Tsukki was the type of person that needed some criticism to get him going, this has happened before where he wasn't trying at all and all you had to tell him was a few things about his skills and he's back to the same old sitting on a pile of talent Tsukki but this time things went to far. 

Kuroo and leading Tsukki down the hallways stoping in Kuroo's room to grab 2 pairs of pyjamas one for Kuroo and the other for Tsukki not that he was complaining. He lead them into the bathroom and striped of their clothing, took off Tsukki's glasses and sat him down in the tub against his chest, the water freshly ran easing all the sore aches and pains. 

"Hey let me see your fingers" Kuroo asked Tsukki while rubbing at his scalp. Tsukki almost asleep didn't process what Kuroo had said so Kuroo just gently lifts his hand and looks at them. 

"Tsukki you shouldn't have been playing today like this. It looks like you have a minor sprain but you could of seriously hurt yourself putting yourself out of the game for a while. " 

But when he looked back Tsukki was already asleep so Kuroo just sat there until the water was lukewarm. He slowly pushed Tsukki forward to get out and laid him back against the tub he settled but didn't wake. Once Kuroo had his pyjamas on he woke Tsukki. 

"Uhnn?"

"Come on Tsukki lets get into pyjamas and then we can go back and sleep, okay?" Tsukki nods. And with Kuroo's help stood up, dried off and got into pyjamas. They started to walk back to the Nekoma sleeping cabin. 

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be sleeping in here with you." Tsukki said now that he was a bit more lucid. 

" ya it's fine but I'm going to go get us some food or else you'll wake up in the middle of the night starving" 

"O-okay but hurry back please." 

Kuroo walked out of the cabin and to the dining hall, where he saw people eating and laughing but karasuno was still tense through the jokes. He grabbed a plate and stacked it with food thinking that him and Tsukki can just share. Everybody stares at him while he does so, he turn to leave but then he knows he has to do something. He walks over to karasuno and the they all stop talking. 

"I think you all should know something about Tsukki I knew exactly what you were thinking once I saw your face Sugawara, but Tsukki isn't the type of person who takes well to criticism you might think it gets him motivated but on the best of days it will only make him try to prove himself and if he fails he will believe all the negative things and on the worst of days he will just bottle them up and eventually he breaks like you saw today. I know criticism is necessary but if he couldn't help it and was doing his best like today, he really was trying his best, I took a look at his three fingers on his left hand and I think he has a minor sprain but it could of been a lot worse if he were to keep playing. If he isn't trying his best and you know it just tell him to give it his all but don't push it too hard or you will have a repeat of today." 

Everybody looked shocked. 'Good' Kuroo thought. He walked back to the Nekoma cabin, when he walked in he saw Tsukki flipping through one of his volleyball magazines. He looks up when he hears Kuroo close the door. 

"I bear offerings"and he hands a pair of chop sticks to Tsukki. They both start to eat off the plate and between two athletic teenage boys, it lasted a brief moment. Kuroo went and put the plate on a shelf so nobody would step on it.

"We should wrap you fingers before we go to bed." Kuroo gently took Tsukki's hand the the wrap from his bag and wrapped the three fingers together. 

"I don't think you should practise tomorrow" 

"But I have to work on everything or I'll fall behind, they already think that I'm bad at volleyball!" 

"Tsukki listen to me you are great at volley ball, you have nothing to worry about! Are you a brat sometimes? Yes, do you always give it your all? No. Could you improve? Yes everybody can but your still amazing at volleyball, your team wasn't trying to make you feel bad about yourself or your skills they were trying to encourage you in a way that they thought you needed but really they should have taken the other way, and if you ever feel down just remember I will alway help you with what ever you need and I love you"

At this point Tsukki had started to cry again. 

"I love you too Kuroo"

They both laid down on Kuroo's bed, Tsukki's head tucked into his chest. Kuroo started to run his hands through Tsukki's hair knowing it will help him fall asleep quickly. He kissed his forehead and whispered "goodnight my love"

Tsukishima woke up to Kuroo holding him tightly against his chest. He cringed remembering yesterday. He really didn't want to face everybody now. He soon realized his surroundings. The rest of Nekoma was sleeping around him. But right now embarrassment can wait He needed to pee. He tryed to get out of the grasp of Kuroo but his grip was iron tight. He started to pull his arm up when he heard Kuroo groan out "what are you doing?" 

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back"

Kuroo nodded sharply. Tsukishima got up and to the door walking through the hall way. He passed his own teams room and heard nobody awake he paused for a bit at the door but knew that there was no reason for him to go in there. He finally got to the bathroom duty called, he went to wash his hands and looked at his reflection, you could tell that he had been crying. He sighed and splashed his face with water. He walked back as promised to the Nekoma cabin. He opened the door and someone was awake. 'Shit' he thought.

Their setter of who he couldn't remember the name of looked up from his game, how he heard him even though he had headphones on Tsukki didn't know. He didn't say anything. Tsukki gave him a small smile. He went back over to Kuroo and laid down. Then he heard said setter speak. "He deserves to be happy, treat him right please." 

Tsukki whispered out to him looking at Kuroo's sleeping face. "He's got me hooked I don't think I could hurt him or leave him even if I tried" the setter seemed pleased with his answer because he put his headphones back on. Tsukki set his head back into Kuroo's chest and he felt him automatically wrap his arms around him just because of that Tsukki fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

When he woke up again. Almost all of Nekoma was awake, along with Kuroo. He realized that he was using Kuroo's thigh as a pillow. They were all just talking about dumb, random stuff until.

"So what's up with him? Are you actually together or?" 

"Ya for a while now." 

"So do you actually like him, or are you just using him for something."

"No I'm not just using him, I... I love him." 

"I love you too" Tsukki whispered up to him. Kuroo looked down and blushed. He leaned down and kissed him. The rest of the team looked at the exchange of affection. 

"Well congrats man you found someone who puts up with you, hey you know what now we can send you over to Tsukki when your being a stuck up ass!" 

There was a chorus of whoops and cheers. Kuroo stuck his tongue out at them. 

"Well let's go practise and don't think we'll go easy Tsukki since you two are together!" 

After Tsukki got dressed and re-wrapped his fingers as Kuroo had insisted. They walked into the gym. Kuroo kissed him on the cheek and whispered 'good luck'. Tsukki walked over to his team and when they realized he was there they all turned around bowed and said sorry. He blushed. 

"We're sorry Tsukki, Kuroo told us about your hand, and were sorry about what we said." 

"We just thought you were slacking off" 

"I-it's fine, I accept your apology." Tsukki told them.

"Okay well Tsukki today you're just going to take it easy we can't have one of our blockers out for an actual game we need you, so your not going to be practising blocking today if you're even going to be practising at all but for the rest of you get out there." The coach explained. Hinata ran out there cheering and asking for lots of tosses. Tsukki started to smile, although everybody doesn't always get along, and they all are unique, some are broken and recovering and some are healers, all he knows is that he found a place where he finally belongs, where he can be himself without having to worry, he can have someone to love and hold him at night, he found a mixed mangled up family and he's never going to let them go.


End file.
